coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 219 (16th January 1963)
Plot Concepta fetches in food for Annie to make a spread for the darts' team night against The Flying Horse although Jack thinks they'd be happy with just a meat pie. Harry is depressed that Johnny's case is being heard today and he might lose his job. Jerry demands five shillings back from Jed that is owing which leaves him having to get cigarettes from Jack on the slate. Swindley asks Fred Jackson to remove his poster advertising Gamma Garments' sale as it's been called off due to lack of interest. Fred suggests that Swindley should enter the fish and chip business instead. Ken and Val get Frank to do odd jobs for them to distract him from Christine. Emily tries to drum up attendance for the Mission Hall Players meeting. Martha asks Ena for details of Christine's supposed boyfriend and hears that he's tall, slim, fair and called Ronnie. Minnie offers to help Ena with the refreshments for the meeting and is told that none are being provided. Sheila agrees to work the market with Jed on Saturdays for £5 but Elsie thinks she's playing with fire. Len teaches Jerry to play darts and then finds that he's already good at the game from sessions at the cycling club. Florrie asks Elsie if she has another chance with Frank and is told she shouldn't try with a man on the rebound. Elsie advises Florrie to inform the Birtles about Sheila working with Jed. The darts match takes place with both Len and Harry off form. Jerry warns Sheila off Jed but she and Doreen laugh that he's just jealous. The Mission Hall Players meet at which Florrie spots Frank and Christine exchanging looks. Following unsupported suggestions from Jed and Emily, Frank's idea that the profits should go towards a summer outing for the Over 60's Club‏‎ is voted for. A suspicious Martha asks Elsie what Christine's boyfriend looks like and gets a totally opposite description from the one Ena gave. The two women have to talk themselves out of the situation. Len admits to Harry that he didn't pay his fare and then discovers from him that Johnny has been sacked. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Fred Jackson - Joe Gladwin *Jim Baker - Derek Benfield (Credited as "Dereck Benfield") Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Jackson's Chip Shop Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) was credited but did not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len tells the truth, and Harry hits the depths *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,385,000 homes (joint 1st place with 14th January 1963). Category:1963 episodes